


Bad Timing

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [21]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Livejournal challenge, One Shot, Wordcount: 100, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Third of ten 100 word ficlets for the old livejournal challenge!Sometimes what you want isn't what you expect. And sometimes the timing is just rotten! R&R!Also, titles are not my strong point:P
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Kudos: 1





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicsage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=musicsage).



> Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is not my property. I'm certainly not trying to make any money off of this. Suing me would not be worth your time... and speaking of time...

**Bad Timing**

I look around Kokiri forest. It's been so many years to all of them. Yet to me, it's been a single day since I entered the Temple of Time and released the blade that would seal my destiny and shatter the world I believed in. They look at me, but they don't know me. Not surprising. I don't know myself either.

I'm sure they're all wondering what this outsider is doing here… This outsider, with a fairy…

I can't help but smile a little at the irony. That in receiving my fairy that I locked myself away from them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 100 word ficlet. Third ficlet written for the livejournal challenge. This one is for musicsage. (I even got to try a non-Kenshin request! LOL!) I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
